


How To Work It

by FanFictheKid



Category: Destiny's Princess: A War Story/A Love Story
Genre: Bartender AU, F/M, Underage Drinking, self-indulgent trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictheKid/pseuds/FanFictheKid
Summary: “I’d like a Cosmopolitan.”“Not so fast,” Kotaro replied. ”Show me your hands.”I obeyed, holding them up and flipping them so he could see their backs. “I guess I look younger than I am,” I giggled.“I guess so.” He smirked. “I must say, you are very beautiful. May I?” He held a hand out. My face must have showed my confusion, because he explained. “Your hand.”“Oh,” I laughed and placed my hand in his. He brought it to his lips and met my eyes; I blushed.“Hm.” The bartender laughed once, without humor.I cleared my throat. “How about that drink?” I tried to pull my hand away but he held tight. “Hey, let go!”“You’re underage,” he said.





	How To Work It

“I’m, um, meeting some friends here,” I said with as much confidence as I could muster. The bouncer looked me up and down and opened his mouth to speak but I spoke first. “Here’s my ID, I’m 20.” He looked at it for a moment then back at me. Finally, he nodded and I took the card back. 

“I’ll need to mark your hand.”

“Right. It’s fine, I don’t drink anyway.” I gave him a polite smile and he drew a large X on the back of my hand with a permanent marker. “Thank you!”

And just like that, I was in. I put my ID away and kept my hand in my bag, just in case, while I headed for the bathroom. I got in the stall and pulled my hand sanitizer out of my back. After rubbing a copious amount on the X, nothing happened. I frowned. Luckily, I prepared adequately. I produced a small bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cottonball and got to work. A few minutes later, my hand was mark-free. I smirked and put the materials back in my bag.

As soon as I got out of the bathroom, I headed for the bar. The bartender was busy at the other end so I took a seat and waited. It hadn’t even been thirty seconds when a man approached me.

“Damn, you sure do look fine,” he drawled. He had a bodybuilder’s form, with the personality to match. He put a hand on the small of my back, edging closer to me. I smiled at him, grabbing his hand and taking it off my body.

“Why don’t you put your hands on your wallet and buy me a drink?” I batted my eyelashes and smiled sweetly. He smirked and flagged down the bartender, an middle-aged man who looked emotionally drained.

“So, what’s a beautiful thing like you doing all alone?” He said, his hand drifting to my side again. I removed it once more, this time intertwining our fingers together, even though he kind of repulsed me. Better to be holding his hand than for him to grope me.

“Trying to have a good time.” I paused. “And a Cosmopolitan.”

“You got it, baby.” He ordered the drinks and I drained mine in two swallows. He raised his eyebrows. “You got a nice mouth.”

“If you want to see it at work again, get me another.” This was too easy. 

“Anything for you.”

Several drinks later, I was feeling very good. The man kept buying me drinks, probably hoping I would go home with him, whether by poor judgement or a feeling of obligation. No matter what, I was going home alone. I almost felt sorry for him.

“Want another?” The man asked me. I nodded and leaned against the bar just enough to give him a peek down my shirt. God, this was almost too easy.

A different bartender approached us when the man waved. This bartender was significantly younger, a few years older than me at most.

“Sir, I’m going to have to cut you off.” The bartender said. His eyes traveled from the man to me. He gave me a look I couldn’t decipher and turned back to the man at my side.

“What? Come on, dude. I only had a few.”

“I’m sorry, but I think you’re done for the night.”

“This is bullshit,” he said. His jaw twitched; the bartender raised an eyebrow and gave a glance to the entrance, where a bouncer was eyeing the situation. “Fine. Whatever. Let’s go, gorgeous.”

“Me?” I replied. “No, I’m staying right here. I’ll have a few more, then go home. By myself.”

“What?” The man shouted. “You bitch, I been buying drinks for you all night. Fuckin’ slut!” He tore his hand away from me and cocked a fist back. 

Before I had a chance to process what was about to happen, a gentle hand urged my head down toward the counter. When I turned my head to look at the man, he was turned around and in a headlock. The bartender had pulled me out of the way and countered the attack. In moments, a pair of bouncers took over and pulled the struggling and cursing man out of the door. 

I sat up and blinked a couple times. Now that that was over…

“I’d like a Cosmopolitan.”

“Not so fast,” the bartender replied. ”Show me your hands.”

I obeyed, holding them up and flipping them so he could see their backs. “I guess I look younger than I am,” I giggled.

“I guess so.” He smirked. “I must say, you are very beautiful. May I?” He held a hand out. My face must have showed my confusion, because he explained. “Your hand.” 

“Oh,” I laughed and placed my hand in his. He brought it to his lips and met my eyes. I blushed; this was a complete 180 from the man ten minutes ago.

“Hm.” The bartender laughed once, without humor. 

I cleared my throat. “How about that drink?” I tried to pull my hand away but he held tight. “Hey, let go!”

“You’re underage,” he said. 

“No, I just showed you I wasn’t!”

“Then you wouldn’t mind showing me your ID?”

“This is stupid, I’m leaving,” I said, pulling as hard as I could. He didn’t let up at all. Adrenaline took over my body and the effects of the alcohol faded. With my free hand, I rummaged in my purse.

“Your hand smells of rubbing alcohol. You removed the X that showed you’re a minor.”

“Fine, I’ll leave then!” I managed to uncap the bottle of baby oil in my bag and poured it over our hands. I yanked free and made for the door.

“Stop her!” The bartender called to the bouncer. The bouncer moved toward me and  tried to duck under his arm but the alcohol was starting to hit me now that I was on my feet again and moving quickly. I rmisstepped and the bouncer caught me, holding me in place.

“What’s the problem?” The bouncer asked the bartender. 

“Ah, she almost left without paying her tab,” the bartender replied pleasantly. “Nothing to worry about, I’ll handle it.” With that, he took hold of my upper arm and steered me back to the bar. He took a turn away from it and led me through a door, a break room by the looks of it. The middle-aged bartender from before was gathering his things, but the man at my side stopped him. “Sorry to do this to you, but could you stay a bit later? I’ll call someone else to take over, but I have to handle some business with this nice lady.”

The other bartender sighed and put his belongings back down. “No more than an hour. Thirty minutes if I don’t make good tips.”

“I appreciate it.”

We were alone. The bartender let me go and gestured to a sofa. “Sit.” I hesitated, then obeyed. He pulled out his phone, typed a message, then sat beside me and laughed abruptly. “Where are my manners? I’m Kotaro. He extended a hand to me; I eyed it with suspicion.

“Are you going to let me go this time?”

“Yes,” he replied. He had a kind smile. 

“Ayaka,” I said, accepting the handshake.

“Ayaka,” Kotaro echoed. “Pretty.”

“Thank you,” I murmured. I still wasn’t sure what his intentions were.

“Listen, I have two options,” Kotaro began. “I can turn you in and let the cops handle it from there.”

“Or?”

“Or I can sober you up and take you home.”

“There’s no way that’s happening, I don’t know you.”

“Understood.” He smiled politely and pulled his phone out again.

“W-Wait!” I put a hand over his phone screen.

“Oh?” Kotaro looked up. 

“How would I know I’m safe with you?”

“Well, by now you know me better than you would know an Uber driver.”

“Yes, but Uber drivers get background checks,” I argued.

“Good point. Why don’t you call someone and tell them what is happening?”

I surveyed him and reconsidered. “You seem pretty eager to help me feel safe. That convinces me I can trust you.”

Kotaro began snickering and he hurriedly covered his mouth in an attempt to hide it.

“What? Should I not trust you?”

“It’s not that,” Kotaro choked out through his laughter. “You just sound so cute when you’re slurring.”

“That doesn’t make me more comfortable around you,” I muttered.

He cleared his throat and apologized. “So you’ll allow me to take you home?”

“Yes, please don’t make me regret it.”

“We can leave whenever you’re ready.” He gave me another one of his kind smiles.

“Are you sure you can just leave like this?”

“What are they going to do, fire me?” He snorted. “This is my place, after all.”

“Well then, what are we waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't the most polished thing but it was quite a bit of fun to write, especially because this fandom has no fan content, like, at all. I'll do my best to generate some content, even if it's only for me!


End file.
